Medicos Vs Lovers
by sonora31
Summary: Tenia bien fijas mis metas como para amedrentarme ante la sombra de mi padre ya que estaba segura que si el se enteraba de mis intenciones aria hasta lo imposible por truncar mis metas y a eso sumale un para de ojos verdes y un cuerpo de infarto "IM DEAD"


**Personajes SM historia es una dapatacion de Greys Anatomi.**

Hola aqui me reporto con una nueva historia espero sus comentarios se acepta de todo.

* * *

Yo siempre pense que no tenia suerte en la vida bueno mas bien ni siquiera pensaba que existia, almenos para mi pero de algo estava segura jamas cometeria los errores de mi madre, aunque la vida tenia otras ideas para mi.

* * *

Dicen que hay personas que tienen madera para el triunfo y otras simplemente no.

Mi padre es una de las mejores yo en cambio la eh cagado.

_Qué demonios_ Fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente al despertarme y verme desnuda en la sala de mi casa con un tío desnudo sobre la alfombra que me regalo mi madre cuando Salí de la universidad al parecer era una antigüedad que había pasado de generación en generación, aun recuerdo las palabras de mi madre cuando me la dio "es una reliquia trátala bien o tu abuela se retorcerá en su tumba", tener sexo sobre ella estará dentro de los sinónimos del buen trato? El perder la virginidad sobre ella debe de contar algo o no?

Esto no era un buen augurio pero había sido mi decisión, digo no podía comenzar mi nueva vida a mis 27 años sin ningún tipo de experiencia sexual mi sexygirl interna se empezó a despertar de su gran letargo y me giño el ojo.

Salí de la sala envuelta en la manta que cubría uno de los sillones todavía ni siquiera habíamos desempacado.

Me dirigía a mi habitación para tomar mi ropa y tomar un baño, cuando me encontré en el pasillo con Ángela y su mirada reprobatoria por la decisión que había tomado, ella todavía pensaba en la espera del hombre adecuado el príncipe azul y el vivieron felices por siempre, no es que lo estuviera esperando solo no tenía tiempo estuve demasiado empeñada en conseguir mis metas que no me di cuenta que ya habían pasado 27 años de mi vida y nunca pude darme tiempo para mí o simplemente realizar algo loco.

Yo la dejaba ser me gustaba, ella no se metía conmigo y yo con ella yo había dejado de soñar cuando mi madre me informo que mi padre tenía otra familia y que ellos sabían de nuestra existencia desde muchos años atrás, y no podía nadie saber quién era mi padre ya que era muy conocido.

_Que diablos_ corte mis pensamientos al escuchar maldecir a Ángela ella nunca lo hacía siempre era muy correcta, me pregunte que la había motivado a decir palabrotas_mierda_

Me di la vuelta y justo cuando pensaba bajar la escalera me encontre con una muy enojada Ángela con el ceño fruncido.

_Que hace un hombre desnudo en medio de la sala?, ni siquiera hemos terminado de desempacar._

_Ok lo siento pero no alcanzamos a llegar a mi habitacion, y pensé dado que estabas arriba y no quería despertarte, que nos podíamos quedar en la planta baja?_ eso sonó como pregunta.

Ella seguía con el ceño fruncido.

_Podrías hacer un favor a tu mejor gran amiga casi tu hermana de no sangre que te ha querido desde que te vio el primer día de escuela cuando compartimos nuestros almuerzos en el kindergarten?_ ok sé que es demasiado cruel usar todo este argumento pero se me haría difícil bajar sin echarme encima de tremendo espécimen mi sexygirl ya tenía un pie en las escaleras.

_Ok pero me debes una y grande_ yo solo asentí ya que no tenía ninguna intención de regresar a la sala.

Antes de salir del pasillo Ángela se dio la vuelta y pregunto _Y que le digo?

Ups no había pensado en eso_ Solo que se vaya?_ Ok ya basta con las preguntas.

_Así nada más? _nunca había estado con nadie no se que se hace en estos casos.

_Si así nada mas_

Corrí al baño y me di una ducha rápida ya se me hacia tarde par mi primer día.

En cuanto Salí me dirigí a la cocina donde encontré a Ángela con su clásico plato de cereal integral, la mire con la esperanza de que me dijera algo de su intercambio con el sexyboy.

Ok era un sobrenombre bobo pero le quedaba, era demasiado sexi y se complementaba con mi sexygirl.

_está bien pregunta_ la mire con mi cara de fingida inocencia como no sabiendo a que se refería.

_No se dé que hablas_ Trate de despistarla y supe que no lo había conseguido nunca fui muy buena mintiendo y ella mejor que nadie lo sabía.

Me rendí

_Que fue lo que te dijo?_

_Quien?_ Eso no era justo sabía muy bien a quien me refería pero iba hacer que lo dijera.

Me miro alzando una ceja.

_Oh por dios harás que lo diga no es cierto?_

Ella sonrió con desdén, mojigata empedernida pero me la cobrare.

_está bien que fue lo que te dijo el sexyboy?_

_Nada ya se había marchado cuando baje a la sala solo alcance a ver como desaparecía tras la puerta_

_Muy bien me parece perfecto_

Me quede en silencio por un momento no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ya que había asumido que el esperaría a verme "vamos bella solo eres la chica del Club nada más"

_Estas bien? Ángela me saco de mis pensamientos.

_Oh si claro creo que ya es hora de que nos vayamos si no queremos llegar tarde en nuestro 1er día eso sería lo peor no quiero ni pensar en que nos harían los residentes a los de nuevo ingreso._

Cuando me ponía nerviosa no paraba de hablar por lo regular puras sandeces nada cuerdo y siempre me ponía en vergüenza yo misma.

Nos dirigimos a el hospital en mi todo terreno herencia de mis abuelos era anticuado me gustaba el toque clásico.

En cuanto llegamos nos dirigimos la recepción entregamos nuestras identificaciones y nos hicieron pasar a un anfiteatro con miles de butacas como estilo cine clásico.

Nos sentamos y miramos a nuestro alrededor estaba lleno de hombres y mujeres en batas blancas así como enfermeras y nos miraban como si estuviéramos en exhibición, después de un momento el jefe de cirugía subió a la plataforma del lugar y comenzó el discurso, yo me sentía como un poco incomoda mis pantalones me quedaban algo ajustados en mi entrepierna la cual por cierto estaba irritada por la acción de anoche sí que era una sensación incomoda también hay que ver que el tío estaba muy bien dotado no tenía experiencia en estos menesteres pero no me imaginaba algo mas grande, creo que tendré que ver para que me revisen creo que deberíamos de contar con algunos privilegios por formar parte de un gran hospital como consultas gratuitas.

_Este también es tu primer año?_ escuche a alguien a mis espaldas gire para ver de quien se trataba, era un chico de lentes gruesos y con cara de niño con un sonrisa enorme caía bien de solo verlo.

_Hola soy bella y ella es Ángela_ le extendí la mano su sonrisa se hizo más amplia si eso era posible, Ángela se sonrojo al momento de estrechar su mano con la de el chico un momento Ángela se sonrojo creo oír campanas de boda.

_Soy Ben, estoy en mi primer año espero poder llegar a ser un buen médico, y poder ayudar a mis padres ya que ellos me ayudaron a terminar esta carrera_ por un momento me sentí excluida y lo reconozco celosa al parecer Ángela logro hacer amigos o algo más.

Salí de la sala con Ángela y Ben pisándome los talones pero sumergíos en su propio mundo, en serio estaba celosa ella y yo desde la guardería y ahora aun niño viene y me desplaza, me metí en mi cabeza para evitar oír sus frases demasiada miel para mi gusto tenía miedo que en cualquier momento nos invadieran las abejas por el exceso de miel derramada.

Era nuestro primer día nos dirigimos hacia los vestuarios una chica nos estaba entregando nuestras batas con nuestros nombres grabados, era verdad ya era medico.

_Un momento su médico residente vendrá por ustedes para indicarles cuales van a ser sus horarios y sus actividades durante sus primeras 48 horas de entrenamiento bienvenidos soy la señorita jane volturi y estoy en el área de recepción._

La chica salió y varios de los chicos a mi alrededor casi pasaron sobre de mi para verla irse.

_Cielos ve ese trasero_ dijo uno de los chicos que casi choco conmigo por ir a verle el trasero a la recepcionista.

Me volví a ver a Ángela quien solo se encogió de hombros y siguió charlando con Ben, ok eso empezó a ser irritante.

Poco a poco todos se fueron llevando a los demás internos con sus respectivos residentes nos fuimos quedando cada vez menos hasta que solo quedamos Ángela, Ben, Tyler el chico que adoro el trasero de jane , una chica de nombre Jessica la cual no paraba de hablar, y yo así que era un hecho que estaríamos con el mismo residente.

Llego por fin quien sería la residente que estaría a cargo de nosotros en cuanto entro me sentí peor que simple era demasiado hermosa parecía más modelo que doctor, con ese cuerpo yo perdería mi tiempo en un hospital me la pasaría en las pasarelas, su voz rompió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Weber, Crowell, Chewney, Stanley y …Dwyer?

Ella levanto la vista para dedicarme una Mirada que no supe comprender si era de incredulidad o de soberbia me vio de arriba abajo y agrego.

_Soy Rosali Hale su residente a partir de ahora comienza su primer turno como mis internos no podrán hacer nada sin mi permiso y cuándo digo nada es nada, eso incluye comer dormir e incluso ir al baño, está claro?

Oh mierda ya eh comentado que la eh cagado?

Rosali camino delante de nosotros con todo el estilo de una modelo y tomando en cuenta los zapatos de tacón de 10" eso era un gran desafío.

Mis compañeros no se quedaban atrás con el asunto de la admiración que digo admiración parecían perros en carnicería, solo les faltaba mover el rabo y que Rosali les aventara un hueso.

Nos mostro el área de descanso para los jefes y donde podríamos descansar cuando tuviéramos turnos dobles, la cafetería, los quirófanos etc.

_Si que es muy guapa_ Comento Ángela.

_Si pero e oído comentarios nada halagadores _ Dijo Ben.

_Creo que es pura envidia a de ser una de las mejores y por ser tan guapa no han de creer en su capacidad_ Finalizo Ángela y yo asentí no me gustaba seguirle el juego a los rumores.

_ Pero eso no quita que tenga un cuerpo de muerte_ Ese fue el idiota de Tyler.

_Tal vez se ah dado una ayudadita, ya saben teniendo colegas en cirugía plástica yo lo haría_ Esa fue Jesica ya se había tardado.

Pasamos todo el día entre recorridos por los diferentes departamentos del hospital y presentaciones con algunos de los jefes de planta.

El director del hospital era un viejo amigo de mama que me conoció de cuando mi madre trabajo como enfermera se llama Harry Smith y es muy agradable.

Ya llevábamos caminando durante horas visitando pacientes y haciendo chequeos rutinarios y no aguantaba la incomodidad de mis partes íntimas era cada vez mayor, decidí pedir ayuda a mi residente para que me recomendara con el ginecólogo del hospital de algo me tiene que servir ser interna en este hospital.

No sabía de qué manera abordar el tema no tenía la suficiente confianza como para hablar al respecto sobre lo que me aquejaba.

_Disculpe doctora Hale podría hablar con usted un minuto?_

_Que necesitas Dwyer?_ pregunto con algo de enfado en su voz, no sé por qué me daba la impresión que no era su persona favorita en el mundo.

_Solo quería saber si podría canalizarme con el ginecólogo del hospital para una consulta rápida?_ dije en hilo voz con la esperanza de que solo ella me escuchara.

Ella se me quedo mirando como asimilando lo que le decía y me barrió con la mirada, me tomo del brazo y les indico a mis demás compañeros que se fueran al área de urgencias a prestar ayuda a los residentes.

_Ven conmigo_ Ordeno y yo solo me deje guiar por ella.

Llegamos a un área donde se encontraban varias camillas separadas por cortinas azules que llegaban hasta el suelo se situó frente a una corrió las cortinas

_Siéntate y dime cuál es tu problema?_ Me le quede mirando como no comprendiendo sus acciones entonces ella se acerco tomo aire y agrego.

_Yo soy ginecólogo en este hospital pero si quieres que te mande con alguien más solo tienes que decírmelo._ Yo moví la cabeza negando tan rápidamente que sentí que me torcí el cuello en el movimiento.

_Vas a decirme que es lo que te pasa o voy tener que llamar al jefe de planta?_ Yo volví a negar y decidí comenzar a hablar de todos modos ella era medico al igual que yo.

_No, no es necesario puedo aguantar la molestia y en otro momento hare mi consulta._ ella se giro y le hablo a una enfermera indicándole que le hablara el jefe de planta.

Yo brinque en mi sitio.

_No está bien no es necesario, lo que pasa es que no quisiera molestarla._ lo último lo dije en un hilo de voz.

_Yo… Traigo una molestia en mi entrepierna_

_ ¿Que clase de molestia? _ Cuestiono ella y comenzó a anotar en una libreta que nunca vi de donde la había sacado.

_Me incomoda la tela de mis jeans y siento mucha irritación al caminar así como algo adolorida internamente._ Ella comenzó a hacer preguntas de rutina si utilizaba artículos preventivos menciono otras molestias alo que yo negué ya que eran síntomas de infecciones y yo no los tenía además de que siempre eh sido muy cuidadosa con mi higiene intima y el tipo uso condón de eso estoy completamente segura, yo se lo puse, mi sexygirl dio un sonoro suspiro al rememorar esa parte.

_Va a ser necesario que te examine_ Cerro las cortinas asegurándose que no se viera nada y me indico que me quitara la ropa y me recostara en la camilla, yo seguí las indicaciones no sin antes ponerme color rojo cereza ya que nadie nunca me había visto desnuda a excepción del sexyboy mi sexygirl volvió a dar un sonoro suspiro, no supe si el calor era por la vergüenza o por el recuerdo de la noche anterior.

_Necesito que separes más las ´piernas Isabela ya sabes el procedimiento espero no tener que repetírtelo_

Hice lo que me indico y sentí el metal frio al contacto con mi piel.

_Ok aquí vamos, a primera vista tus labios está muy irritados como resultado de resiente actividad sexual, pero pareciera que fue tu primera vez estas demasiado lastimada debes de tener más cuidado la próxima vez _ Al momento de decir la última frase yo me tense y ella lo noto levanto la cabeza y levanto una ceja quería que la tierra me tragara.

_Isabela cuando fue la última vez que mantuviste relaciones sexuales?_ yo ladee mi cabeza no queriendo ver su reacción al contestarle.

_Anoche_

_Y esa fue tu primera vez ?_ Pregunto con dejo de incredulidad.

_SI_ dije en un susurro casi imperceptible.

_MMmm pues debiste decirle a tu novio que tuviera cuidado_  
_Si solo que no es mi novio _ ella me penetro con la mirada.

Luego siguió con lo que estaba haciendo.

_Creo que encontré lo que te ha estado molestando_ levanto la mano para mostrármelo y al principio no le encontré forma luego de un par de segundos ella hablo.

_Al parecer el chico se le rompió el condón es necesario que te pongas en conecto con él para que le informes lo sucedido y que descartes cualquier tipo de enfermedad_

Me incorpore nada mas ella termino de hablar.

_ ¡NO!_

_Es necesario en estos casos para evitar complicaciones en el futuro y si piensas seguir manteniendo relaciones con él hay que tener cuidado imagino que estas utilizando algún método anticonceptivo aparte del condón para evitar posibles embarazos._  
Yo asentí ya que tenía más de un mes tomando la píldora por si encontraba al indicado para perder la virginidad.

_Isabela me estás oyendo?_

Volví a centrar mi atención ella, me levante y comencé a vestirme ella no me quitaba la mirada de encima y decidí hablar con la verdad.

_Si Solo que no sé dónde encontrarlo_

En ese momento la cortina se abrió y una voz algo tosco pero a la vez suave se oyó, y yo sentí que mis piernas no me podrían sostener, en ese preciso memento Rosali decidió hablar.

_Como es que no sabes dónde encontrar al chico con quien perdiste tu virginidad_

_Rose me dijeron que estabas aquí, y que me buscabas algún paciente?_

El levanto la vista al mismo tiempo que yo y me recorrió con la mirada me quede congelada en mi lugar sin poder mover un musculo queriendo que la tierra me tragara en ese mismo instante mi sexygirl salto de anticipación al verlo y mi corazón comenzó a latir a marchas forzadas en ese momento Rosali me tomo del brazo para llamar mi atención.

_Isabela es necesario que localices a el chico con quien pasaste la noche de ayer ya que al a verse roto el condón no solo hay riesgo de una enfermedad sino también de un embarazo y creo que él debería saberlo._

Yo quería que la tierra se abriera y me tragara en ese mismo momento o un meteorito callera sobre mi cabeza, algo cualquier cosa será buena con tal de no seguir en este lugar tan reducido con él y la vergonzosa declaración de Rosali.

_Isabela me estas poniendo atención, te voy a dar un par de analgésicos para aliviar las molestia pero por ser tu primera vez es normal, que sientas dolor pero por el momento no es recomendable tener sexo por al menos un par de días para dejar que tu cuerpo se reponga._

Yo solo atine a asentir y Salí de ahí sin levantar la vista no esperando que Rosali me dijera lo contrario.

Camine lo más rápido que pude hasta encontrar una habitación y me senté sobre un sofá cama, no escuche cuando la puerta se abrió solo hasta que sentí una mano en mi hombro levante la vista y lo vi.

Les dije que la e cagado?

* * *

**Espero sus comentarios y para los seguidores de mi otra historia hoy mismo subo el otro capitulo.**

**Estuve de vacaciones y me desconecte para disfrutar de mi familia sorry pero lo necesitaba, pero ya estoy de regreso.**

**Dejen rew ya saben que de eso vivimos nosotros y nos dan animos para seguir.**

**xoxo**


End file.
